


The Last Thing Expected

by TheRealJLRules



Series: Barrisoka [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 36 ABY, F/F, Holdo survived, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJLRules/pseuds/TheRealJLRules
Summary: Lumi Offee-Tano, second daughter to Ahsoka and Barriss, visits Jakku and comes across a startling revelation...
Relationships: Amilyn Holdo/Rey, Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano (mentioned)
Series: Barrisoka [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978084
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Last Thing Expected

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMERS
> 
> 1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by Disney/Lucasfilm. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.
> 
> 2\. The main canon divergence here is, Admiral Holdo survived. Considering some of the AUs I've encountered, I don't think it's much of a stretch.
> 
> 3\. Just so you know, a nibling is the collective term for a niece and nephew.

Lumi Offee-Tano sighed as she took in the mass of people gathered in the grand hall.Or rather, the lack of mass.Instead, there were probably less than 1,000 people gathered in a grand hall capable of accommodating ten times as many.And truth be told, “grand” was pushing it.It was large, yes, but also, _well_ … “roughshod” would be a kind description.

Once confirming she arrived, the Mirialan-Togruta hybrid ended the holo-comm to her husband and looked again at her surroundings.Lumi thought the turnout would be better than this, given the occassion.The one-year anniversary of the First Order’s defeat.This did not even _compare_ to the celebrations for the Empire’s demise.Lumi should know - she attended several of them at the time.

But this?Perhaps everyone was waiting for the proverbial shoe to fall: after all, the Emperor cheated death before.Why not again?Or maybe… Lumi simply chose too remote a planet to visit.

Jakku was rather nondescript in the galactic scheme of things, despite its history.Instead of being renowned as the site of the Empire’s fall, it was instead known as the Starship Graveyard.Hardly a fitting tribute, Lumi thought.

Sighing again, she wondered what she was doing here.She could have gone to any number of worlds, but felt drawn to this one.Perhaps the Force guided her.Lumi always felt her family’s connection to it was strong, considering her mothers were both Force-sensitive.That affected their own connection, too: the entire Offee-Tano tribe - the matriarchs and five daughters - were very close, both mentally and spiritually.And that naturally carried into all their subsequent families.Needless to say, Life Day was a rather big affair.

Regardless, Lumi _did_ choose this planet for a reason: it was the homeworld of the heroine of the Resistance, and final student of the great Luke Skywalker himself.Though her identity was not common knowledge, Lumi was privy to it.Being a daughter of the two lead Fulcrums still had some perks, even after three decades.

As if on cue, the 53-year-old spotted her.Lurking in a corner, trying desperately not to be noticed.Lumi smiled at the sight.This girl - this Rey - was such an urchin.Unassuming in everyway: no one would ever think her a threat.Yet she ended the First Order, albeit with aid, and brought down Lord Sidious.Lumi crossed the large and largely-unpopulated hall towards her.

When the child saw the hybrid coming, she actually looked disappointed.Lumi decided to approach carefully.“Hello,” she said softly, lowering her hood.

“… hello,” came the timid response.

“My name is Lumi.Are you Rey?”

A heavy sigh.“ _Yes_.”Holding her head, Rey looked down.“Please, I don’t want any fuss.”

Lumi raised a brow.“It’s not my intention to cause any ‘fuss’.Or discomfort.If my presence does so… “

“No, I’m sorry,” said Rey.“It’s just… I’m not used to this.”When Lumi remained silent, she continued.“If you know my name, you must know who I am.And you’re probably not a local: not many Mirialans live on Jakku.”

Lumi chuckled.“Actually, I’m half-Mirialan, half-Togruta.”Not that she looked it - who got what DNA amongst her and her sisters seemed to be completely random.“I’m the second daughter of Ahsoka and Barriss Offee-Tano.”

“Ahsoka?” Rey suddenly blurted.“Tano?”

“You… know of one of my mothers?” Lumi asked, confused.Ahsoka and Barriss left the Jedi Order 55 years ago.

Rey was briefly at a loss for words.“Well, when I was with Master Skywalker, he talked about his history… and his father’s history.He mentioned his father had a padawan, and that her name was Ahsoka Tano.”

Lumi was impressed.To remember such a detail - no doubt told in passing - was something.The Force was strong in this one.

To the elder woman’s surprise, Rey actually bowed her head.“I’m honoured to meet you, Lumi Tano.”

Deciding not to correct the girl on her last name - she was clearly uncomfortable enough - Lumi instead smiled warmly.“The honour is mine, Lady Rey.”

Rey actually grimaced in embarrassment at that, but quickly recovered.“Is Lady Tano with you?” she asked.

“It’s just me, I’m afraid,” Lumi replied.“My mothers are in their seventies now, and don’t leave Dantooine.”Once the Empire fell, the Offee-Tanos had the opportunity to return to Coruscant, but by then they built a life on Dantooine, so stayed there.“But they send their well wishes.”

Rey appeared disappointed, but before she could speak, another woman approached… one Lumi was _very_ surprised to see.It was not like _her_ to visit such a downtrodden world like Jakku.Indeed, she was like a fine diamond in very harsh rough.And her violet robes and trademark hair stood out like a space beacon.

“There you are!” Admiral Amilyn Holdo exclaimed upon reaching them.“I’ve been looking all over for you.What have I told you about hiding?”

To Lumi’s surprise, Rey rolled her eyes.“Don’t start.”

Amilyn grinned, then turned to the Mirialan-Togruta.“Lumi.It’s been too long.”

Lumi’s eyes narrowed.“Admiral.”Not long _enough_ , more like.She had nothing against Holdo, it was just… she was too eccentric for Lumi’s tastes.OK, _maybe_ Lumi was the most conservative in her family, and her sisters often teased her for it, but that was beside the point.“Congratulations on your promotion.”

Amilyn thanked her, then smiled at Rey.“Love, would you mind getting us refreshments?You know my favourite.”

At that, Lumi frowned.Wait, _what_?

Rey looked between them, acquiescing with a nod.She asked if Lumi wanted anything, but the Mirialan-Togruta insisted she was fine.Then, to Lumi’s shock, the two kissed quickly, before Rey left for the bar.

_What?!_

Amilyn watched her leave with a wistful look.“She can be so bashful at times.She didn’t want to be here, you know.She doesn’t like a big fuss.”

Lumi just glared at her, almost slackjawed.What did she just… ?

“Ah,” said Amilyn at meeting her gaze.“Here we go again.”

“She just… “Lumi was at a loss for words.

“Yes,” came the simple response.“We kissed.That’s what couples tend to do, hm?”

“ _Couples_?!”Lumi’s exclamation drew more than a few turned heads.“You and her… ?!”

“Do you have a problem with that?”

What the _heck_ was going on?Lumi was almost certain her brain shut down.“But… but… !”

“I’ll give you a moment,” smirked the Admiral.She had clearly been through this before.

Lumi shook her head.“Holdo, she’s barely in her twenties!”

“21, to be exact,” Amilyn said.

“21!And you’re… dammit, Holdo, you’re only a year younger than _me_!”

Amilyn shrugged.“Age is just a number, my dear.The heart wants what the heart wants.”

“The heart?!”Lumi blinked in disbelief.She had no idea the Admiral could be _this_ shameless!Quickly doing the maths in her head, the Mirialan-Togruta inwardly grimaced at the realisation there was a _31_ year age difference here.“I heard that you started taking things more seriously over the past few years, but _this_ is not the best evidence!”

“I did become slightly hardened, true,” admitted Amilyn.“But with the Cold War over, and having finally found happiness, I can be my true self again.”

“Happiness?”It seemed Lumi’s sentences now began with repeating her peer.“Wh… what exactly are the planning for this poor girl?”

“Rey is _anything_ but poor, Lumi,” said Amilyn emphatically.“And as for plans?Well, it’s none of your business, but… ‘Rey Holdo’ does have a certain ring to it, hm?”

Now Lumi’s jaw was almost on the floor.“You _cannot_ be serious.”

The Admiral shrugged, a twinkle in her eye.“Can’t I?”At that point Rey returned, carrying two drinks.Both looked unfamiliar to Lumi, but right now their choice of beverages was furthest from her mind.As Amilyn took the offered glass and snaked an arm around the much-younger woman, Lumi had to actively _not_ shake her head in disbelief.

Then again, there was an element of hypocrisy going on.Lumi would not deny a part - tiny, but there - of the reason she wished to meet Rey was to _perhaps maybe_ gage her suitability as a partner for Lumi’s youngest child, or even one of her many niblings.But it seemed she was beaten to the punch… by the unlikeliest of people.

“Are you alright, Lady Tano?” Rey asked, concerned.

“I’m sure she’s fine, darling,” the Admiral answered for her… which caught Lumi’s attention. _No one_ answered for her, not even the one who took over as leader of the Resistance after the sad passing of the legendary Leia Organa.

“Actually, there _is_ something I’m slightly concerned about.”Lumi noticed Amilyn give her a _Don’t you dare_ look - which she ignored.However, before the Mirialan-Togruta could elaborate, Rey spoke up.

“Alright, I see what’s going on here.”She gave a reserved sigh.“You’re not the first person to bring this up.But I assure you - this is very real.”

Lumi squinted.“And ‘this’ is?”She wanted to hear it from the girl herself.

“The Admiral and I _are_ together,” stated Rey.“And we - or, to hopefully put your fears to rest, _I_ \- are and am very happy.”The Admiral’s smile went from smug to genuine.“So you don’t have to worry.I’m perfectly capable of making my own decisions about who I’m with.”

Amilyn blinked.“Rey… “

“Quiet,” the young Jedi cut off.“You don’t speak for me, Amilyn.Ever.”

Under any other circumstances, Lumi’s respect for this girl would be off the charts.However, she could not ignore what they were talking about.“You are still young, Rey.Are you certain you know what you… “

“ _Yes_ ,” came the interruption.She left that hanging.Meanwhile, Amilyn was by now looking at Rey with pure affection.She almost looked… humble.

Admitting - what, defeat? - Lumi eyed the pair… the _couple_ … cautiously.“Very well.”She then bowed slightly.“May the Force give you continued happiness.If you’ll pardon me… “

“You’re leaving?”All trace of smugness was gone from Amilyn, replaced with actual warmth.

“I must ‘check in’ with my husband.”A lie, but a small one, considering the _bombshell_ Lumi was hit with.“He worries so.”That at least was true.Before the other women could convince her to stay, Lumi said her goodbyes and strode away back to the spot she occupied before spotting Rey.

Lumi’s mind was racing.Shock.Confusion.Even… disappointment.In what, she was not entirely sure.Her failure to add Rey to the family?Or the girl’s poor choice in partnership?Whatever the case, she had to trust in the Force that everything would work out.

But if it did not, and Rey was hurt in anyway… Amilyn Holdo would answer to Lumi Offee-Tano.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Funny story behind this, erm, story. When I originally did research on Wookiepedia, I misread Holdo's entry. Instead of "Died 34 ABY", I read "Born 34 BBY". That would have made the age difference between her and Rey around 49 years! Holdo would have been old enough to be her grandmother! Frankly, that might have resulted in a more interesting story, making Lumi's indignation even stronger. But upon double-checking, I saw the actual details. Oh well. Hopefully it was still interesting.
> 
> 2\. On that note, would you like to see a continuation of this, or have I gone too far? Let me know!


End file.
